Pretty Warrior
by mulan's-biggest-fan-113
Summary: A month after Mulan saved the Emperor China enters an era of peace but when a new emperor takes the throne will his strict taxes and new laws cause Mulan to lose everything including her life?
1. Chapter 1

Mulan sighed and caressed the medallion given to her by the Emperor. She couldn't believe how far she had gotten. She joined the army, defeated Shan Yu, and fell in love all at the same time. Things had immediately gone back to the way it was before she saved China, though the villagers' attitudes didn't change towards her. She tried to ignore the odd looks she had gotten by young men when she went to the market and the whispers she had heard from women. But it was uncomfortable being around everyone now especially the matchmaker.

Her mother ordered her to go the market and she intended to after she admired the medallion one more time. Its beauty struck her and she still couldn't believe that the priceless piece of gold belonged to her now. She sighed dreamily, her thoughts drifting off to a certain young general. His handsome features and muscular build made her drool mentally every time.

The new General Li flopped himself down on the bed. It was a tiring day indeed; with Chi Fu yelling and having to come up with battle strategies almost every 6 minutes it was no wonder his father came home tired almost every day. The worst thing about it was that he had to be away from Mulan. He would be delayed for another week. His younger sister, Mai di xun and his younger brother, Shan slept quietly in their rooms. He could tell how they felt. Since his mother's death when he was young and his father's recent death he was like both parents now.

It was hard especially since they were only 10 and 11 but he had to do it. His thoughts drifted to Mulan. He still couldn't believe that a young woman of her size managed to defeat the Huns' ruthless leader. His parents would've been proud to know that their son had trained China's first heroin. Shang closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Mulan tried hard to remember what her mother told her to buy. She scanned the aisles and her memory returned to her. "Well, hello there, Mulan," Ji Nuo greeted snobbishly. Ji Nuo was the daughter of a rich merchant, who was staying in Mulan's village, preparing to visit the matchmaker. Mulan ignored her and continued scanning the aisles.

"What should I call you now, since you've decided you want to play soldier," Ji Nuo said.

"I don't have time, Ji Nuo I have plenty on my mind," Mulan replied, controlling her anger.

"Thinking about your boyfriends back at the army camp? I say, General Li Shang is quiet a handsome man with high honor. I guess Baba will deem him worthy of marrying me."

Mulan gasped silently. How did Ji Nuo know about Shang? It was probably the gossip going around her village. "And what makes you think that he'll want you instead of me?" Mulan asked, forgetting to control her anger.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mulan. I know what men want in a woman. Beauty, refinement, grace, obedience, and silence, things that you seem to be lacking."

"Get over yourself, Ji Nuo. I'm sure General Li wants someone who can do tasks other than bragging about her father's jewels."

"I'm sure General Li wants a wife who's not a clumsy peasant girl or boy to have the audacity of taking a man's role," Ji Nuo snapped. "But don't worry if I feel like it I'll tell Baba to convince one of the farmers to take you in." With that she walked away and Mulan was left standing there angrily.

**Author's Note: I know it's not great but it gets better. Plus school starts on Tuesday. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Li Shang rode to the Imperial Palace the next day he immediately received a welcoming from Chi Fu. Chi Fu **(in case you don't know which I doubt) **was the Emperor's snobby advisor. He was a tall, thin man with a rather grotesque appearance and a few missing teeth **(Shang predicted they were punched out)**. Besides those unattractive features his internal was equally ugly. He was mean, rude, crude, and sexist. He believed that women were inferior to men even after Mulan saved his pathetic life which he did not deserve. "You're late," Chi Fu said, snobbishly.

"I'm aware of that," Shang snapped bitterly. He was in a sour mood for he had been tossing and turning all night.

"I demand an explanation," Chi Fu.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Need I remind you that I am second in command to the Emperor himself and unless you want to lose your rank as general and dishonor your father you had better start talking."

"I had to say goodbye to my siblings."

"Very well then, see how easy it is when you cooperate?" Chi Fu said, skeptically and walked proudly away.

Mulan had found sleeping uneasy the other night, too. She was surprised when she woke up that morning. Her head hurt and her mouth had a bitter taste. After taking care of her hygiene her mother had ordered her to go outside and get some fresh air. Her guardian, Mushu cursed her mother.

"Girl, you don't need any fresh air," Mushu said.

"Mushu, she's my mother. I'm supposed to be obedient," Mulan said.

"Hey, girl look at that," Mushu told her, turning Mulan's head to face the north. There she saw a small house in her village that was burnt. Mulan, confused, walked slowly towards the house. There, she found a man cuddling his wife while she wept. Near them were two small identical twins around the age of 7 with a melancholy expression on their faces.

"What happened?" Mulan asked, tears filling her eyes.

"The Emperor," the man explained. "He did this."

"What?" Mulan asked. The Emperor was a kind soul. He would never have the heart to burn down a house belonging to a family in poverty.

"We couldn't pay our taxes so the Emperor ordered h-his troops to b-b-b-burn down our house as punishment," the lady said in between her hysterical sobs. Taxes? The Emperor had never charged anyone in poverty. Troops? Was Shang apart of this? So many questions ran through Mulan's head. Without thinking she blurted out, "You can stay at my house for a while!"

"Mulan, what are you doing?" Mushu whispered.

The sorrowful family looked up. Mulan smiled, warmly at them. "Will you excuse me for a second?" Mulan asked. The man nodded and Mulan slid away from the group.

"Mulan, what are you thinking?" Mushu asked.

"They have no where else to go!" Mulan said.

"What will your mother say?"

"My mother is always willing to lend a helping hand. She taught me to be generous. These people are heartbroken. They worked on that house and now it's burned down and…"

"OK, OK! Geez, girl don't you ever stop talking?"

"No, these people helped me once and now I have to help them. Just for a week or until they find another place."

Mulan's mother gladly excepted to help the poor family. The man, Feng and his wife, Mai had blessed them with a few coins. They're children, Jing and Jang **(yeah I know, real creative, Samara) **were permitted to stay in one of their guest rooms. "Thank you for you kindness, God bless you," Feng said, before heading to bed.

"Mulan, I'm very proud of you," Fa Zhou said.

"Thank you, Baba," Mulan said.

Shang was surprised when he hadn't found the real Emperor in the throne room. Instead he found a man who was probably in his late 40s. His hair was long, silky and black. He looked like he was in a healthy condition and could still fight for himself. He wore the Emperor's long silk robes and his golden hat.

"Who are you?" Shang asked, forgetting his manners.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Emperor. My name is Lu Xi Fu and you must be the great Li Shang," the man answered.

"Great/" Shang asked, smiling at the thought. Chi Fu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I heard you trained China's first heroine it is an honor to have you serving me. It must be a bigger honor for you."

"Yes, your highness."

"I have a task for you, I want you to deliver special notices to every small village in the Middle Kingdom…"

**I know it's short and I added the Emperor too soon. I hope you enjoyed it. I do not own Disney's Mulan or any of the charactars but I wish I owned General Li Shang (SEXY) but I do own Ji Nou, Feng, Mai, Lu Xi Fu, and Jing and Jang. You can use them in your stories if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. Sorry for the long wait and how short it is but I have a life outside of you. I have school to attend and I spend my free time drawing and reading. You know, the world does just revolve around you, conceited. Enjoy!**

Each of the families that Lu Xi Fu had taxed led his servants and soldiers to see the truth. He was cold-hearted and greedy. Most of his servants and guards defied him. Some had been executed, some banished, some disappeared mysteriously. One was even thrown into the dungeon for interrupting him.

The truth was blossoming more and more. Lu Xi Fu was not an honorable and fair man, he was cruel and untrustworthy. How had he even gotten the throne in the first place? Everyone wondered but no one dared to ask. The bigger question was what had happened to the real Emperor? Where was he? And if he left why would he allow Lu Xi Fu to take the throne?

Mulan began to notice strange things occurring in her small village. More houses were burned down over night and more families disappeared. Though, she was worried she managed to ignore the disturbances of peace. Feng and his wife settled into a nice comfy inn while Jing and Jang were sent to their aunt. It must've been terrible, being separated from your family and losing your house just because you couldn't pay a tax. Mulan remembered tears spilling from her eyes the day they left.

Mulan was still grieving the next morning when there was a knock at her door. Her parents were out, visiting friends along with her grandmother. They told her not to answer the door but she was a grown girl and very stubborn. Mulan placed the scroll she was reading on her nightstand and headed downstairs towards the door. When she opened the door a tall young hooded figure handed her a scroll. "From the His Majesty, the Emperor," the figure said in a deep firm voice. Mulan took the scroll and headed silently to her room. The rain pitter-pattered silently and the young warrior drifted to sleep.

Shang retired to his room. His sister and brother were sleeping in their rooms. He threw his feathered helmet on the floor. A feathered helmet! How ridiculous. The helmet rolled on to a long black cloak with a hood…


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back for the next chapter. You got a lot of nerve, Buster! After you didn't review?**

**To the people who did review: Thank you. You guys make the rest of my life worth living (that was a joke). But I'm still grateful. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

The trouble at the Fa family household started on a gloomy Monday evening. Grandma Fa was out shopping at the market for ginger. Suddenly, the sky changed to a reddish-orange **(not the normal color of the sunset)**. Smoke appeared to be coming from the northeast direction. The Fa Family household! The old woman dropped her groceries and rushed towards Mulan's house.

Mulan coughed madly. She had seen fire before but had never experienced one in her own house. She knew that if she didn't get out soon she would die. But how? Flames were everywhere she turned. She turned her head to her bed room window. It had to be a way out. She had no choice; she decided her life wouldn't end this way. It was a bit high up and she could probably break a leg but that was a mild injury compared to what a fire could do…

Granny Fa looked sadly at the burning house. Her son, daughter-in-law, and her beautiful granddaughter were in there. She knew she couldn't do anything that would help. For, she, herself was old and helpless. Then, she heard a thud. She rushed towards where she heard it. What she saw there was like a fair red rose blooming in the harsh winters. There, was her lovely little Mulan. She was covered in ash. Her clothes were sizzled and foul black. She was barefoot and her hair was rather messy. But she was alive no matter how filthy she looked.

"What could have caused this?" Granny Fa asked, shaking her granddaughter's shoulders.

"I think I know! I have to go now. I have to see this emperor," Mulan said firmly. She stood up, stumbled down, and got up again.

"What about me?" Granny Fa asked.

"Hide, granny! Soon more troops will be coming by order of the Emperor. Don't think they'll hesitate to kill a little old lady."

"Be careful, you're all I have left."

"I love you, Granny."

"I love you too, my brave little granddaughter." Granny Fa embraced Mulan. As a tear rolled down her cheek the woman warrior mounted her black horse, Khan and with her guardian dragon in her sizzled dress she rode off.

The trip to the Imperial City would be long and tiring. The last time Mulan had been there it had taken 6 hours to return home. Mushu had been comforting Mulan. Her brave Baba and loving mother were killed in the fire. Tears spilled from Mulan's eyes and once in a while when the thought occurred Mulan would cry out, hysterically. "It'll be okay," Mushu said every time she cried. But he knew it wouldn't. Nothing would ever be the same. Mushu had never felt the pain of losing parents but he knew he could hear Mulan's heart breaking.

As Mulan walked up the stairs of the Imperial Palace she took a deep breath. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks. It pained her to see the ashes of her village but the Imperial City was beautiful and nice. "You there, peasant girl! What do you want?" a guard asked.

"I need to see his majesty!" Mulan said.

"No, get away, now! You filthy peasant!" the other guard said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me! I _need_ to see him!"

"We said no!"

Mulan knew she had no choice. She closed her eyes and kicked randomly. When she opened them the guards were on the floor. She jumped over them and ran quickly. _Idiots_, Mulan thought. "Get that worthless woman!" the guards ordered. Mulan slid into the corridors. She stopped when she saw the emperor's throne room. She used her strongest foot to kick down the doors **(Girl Power!)**.

"Who dare interrupt me?" Lu Xi Fu screamed.

"Me!" Mulan answered loudly. Shang turned his head. There she was, even in burnt clothes she was still as pretty as ever. Lu xi fu looked shocked. He heard many gossip about a great Fa Mulan who was the first woman ever to join the army and actually survive.

"Who the hell are you?" Lu Xi Fu cried.

"My name is Fa Mulan!" Mulan answered.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Your troops have burned down many houses in my village. What kind of emperor are you? Taxing people who live in poverty?"

"You don't know anything! You are nothing but an ignorant girl!"

"I am, am I? How dare you! You have no idea what your taxes have put me through! Me personally! My home is burned and my Baba and mother are dead! You aren't a real emperor! You're nothing but a mean cold-hearted snake!" Suddenly, Mulan felt firm hands grab her arms tightly. It was the guards!

"What do you want us to do with this worthless peasant girl?" the guard asked.

"Get this filthy girl out of my sight now!" Lu Xi Fu ordered.

The guards nodded. "You can't do this! You're a monster! This isn't fair! I hate you! I hate you!" Mulan cried. The guards dropped her on the steps of the Imperial Palace. She was unharmed but angry. The tears were falling now. The doors were locked there was no where back in.

Lu Xi Fu grabbed Shang's weakest troop by the collar. He turned to Shang who was in shock. "Find that stupid peasant girl. I can't have her ruining my plans!" Lu Xi Fu screamed. He smacked his cup of tea off of the arm of his throne. The troop lay there, cowering in fear. Lu Xi Fu was truly evil and mad.

Mulan made up her mind as she rode towards the forest. She hated Lu Xi Fu. Her father once told her never to use the word hate. Hate was a strong word. Her father told her that she should use other words like loathe, despise, or dislike. But he told her she should never use the word hate unless she truly really hated it. But Mulan _did_ truly hate Lu Xi Fu. Thanks to him many mothers and fathers including her's were dead. Even children. Though, some of them survived they would suffer the worst pain of all. Who could be so heartless? She wondered what happened to Feng and Mai's children. Mulan mounted her house and sat quietly in the forest. She had no where to go. It wasn't much boring, Mushu was there to entertain and talk to her and so was Crikee. There were fresh berries everywhere and fresh water. She could survive for a few days but for now she would have to hide silently in the forest...

**Okay, sparky hey's the deal. You review more, and chapters come up more. We cool? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mulan let tears fall into the crystal clear lake that morning. It was the third time she cried that day. "Now, relax girl! Everything will be alright," Mushu lied. He said that to her every time she cried. Mulan couldn't help herself. She lost her parents, the one who raised and took care of her for 16 wonderful years. Where had she gotten herself? She thought all she had been doing was good. She risked her life for her father, saved China, and helped that poor family with the burned down house. She looked at the beautiful lake and reflected on her life…

**FLASHBACK**

** It was her fourteenth birthday. Mulan dried the hot tears that were spilling from her eyes. She had just received the worst news a girl like her could ever hear. In 2 more years she was to be married. She had to go to the matchmaker a self absorbed fat lady who was responsible for all the marriages in her village including her parents. Mulan sighed. She couldn't stop the tears from falling again. She had heard so many wonderful stories about men who found adventure in the smallest places.**

** Mulan craved adventure. It was just the same old routine for her. Chores! Chores! Chores! But now all of her hopes and dreams would fade. She would soon have to marry someone. Someone that she didn't even know! Suddenly, she heard a faint crying sound. It was more like whimpering. She wiped away her tears and walked slowly towards where she heard the whimpering.**

** What she found there was like the sun shining brightly after a long rainy day. There, whimpering in sadness was a white puppy with a brown spot connected to his tail. He had lost his owner, Mulan guessed. Either that or he was abandoned. "Aw," Mulan said, petting the dog on his furry head. The dog stopped whimpering and looked up at the young girl with a melancholy expression.**

"**Are you sad too?" Mulan asked the dog. She had a certain way of connecting with animals (just like any other Disney Princess). When she had gotten her horse Khan they were best friends immediately.**

** The dog nodded its head (I don't know if dogs can nod, work with me here, people it's a fiction story!). "What are you sad about?" Mulan asked him. The dog jumped up and down and ran around a few times in circles. "Um, I'm going to take that as an 'I ran a way story'," Mulan replied. **

** The dog looked up at her, curiously. After a few minutes she understood him and said, "I'm sad because in two years I'll give up all my hopes and dreams for a man." The dog was still looking up at her, expecting her to go on. "You're very nosy, you know that? Yet, I've never met such a good list enter. Maybe it is because you can't talk. But you obliviously want me to go on, so I will. I'm turning fourteen today. My parents wished me a happy birthday. We had a really nice time celebrating 'fourteen years of happiness' but then Mother told me big news. She said it would be the best news I'd ever hear. Soon I'd be going to the matchmaker, and marry someone I don't even know."**

** The unique little dog barked angrily. Mulan wasn't frightened at all. "I know it sucks," Mulan said. The dog jumped into Mulan's arms, unexpectedly, and licked her all over. "I guess you like me," Mulan said. Mulan, young at the time, was practically an outcast in her village. So it was an enormous surprise and honor if someone or animal actually liked her. **

"**I like you, too," Mulan replied. Her sadness was forgotten and she rushed back towards her house to show her parents and grandmother her new friend.**

Mulan sighed. Her hatred and anger towards Lu Xi Fu was churning and burning inside of her. Never in her life had she been so angry and sad. If she had more strength she would've of rode to the palace and kicked Lu Xi Fu's a$$. But somehow losing her parents hadn't just made her emotionally weak but physically weak.

**FLASHBACK**

** Mulan laughed hysterically with her horse, Khan and her dog, Little Brother in her garden. Fa Li, her mother was soaking wet and angry. But more soaking wet than angry. Fa Li had been trying and trying again to teach her clumsy daughter proper etiquette. She tested her many times. She ordered Mulan to balance plates on her head for perfect posture, to bow and curtsy gracefully, and how to enter a room in a proper polite manner. This was the last test. Fa Li ordered Mulan to fetch water from the fountain in their village. **

** Mulan did this task successfully but at the last minute Fa Li rushed towards Mulan, frightened her, and Mulan splashed the water all over her dear mother. Fa Li's hair was wet messy and so was her lovely dress. "Sorry, M-mother, y-y—you just frightened m-me," Mulan said to her mother in between each giggle. **

** Granny Fa came rushing towards her wet daughter-in-law. She too, was laughing. "Oh, Li stop trying to change the poor girl," Granny Fa said, giggling.**

"**I'm not trying to change her! I'm trying to teach her etiquette and grace!" Fa Li snapped.**

"**Same thing let the girl have her own personality. She's a teenager, she wants to live her life her way. So did I when I was young!" **

"**A girl her age should be focused on settling down, not adventure. It's not right!"**

"**Well, it's not wrong! It's just that she's breaking away from the typical love sick Chinese girl."**

"**I just want what's best for her!"**

** Mulan sighed. She perhaps would probably not be a proper young lady. With her head hung she walked slowly away, stepping over the bucket of water spilled on the grass. She sat under her blossom tree and stared at it for a long time. All the blossoms on the tree were beautiful. The wind blew them in the prettiest and most graceful way. Would she ever be like that?**

** She began to pick at her hair, a habit she possessed whenever she was sad or nervous. Her father noticed it immediately and approached his young daughter.**

"**Ahh, I remember when I was your age. I was so unconfident and insecure," Fa Zhou said.**

** Mulan turned her head slowly. "You were?" she asked. Her Baba seemed like the proudest and bravest man in the world. After all, he did join the army and he did fight for his country honorably.**

"**Yes I was. My family tried and tried to comfort me but I just thought it was because they were my family. They were supposed to say that," he said.**

** Mulan sighed; it was exactly how she felt. "Is that why you joined the army, Baba?" she asked. Fa Zhou shook his head. "I didn't join the army for selfish reasons. I joined the army to serve my country and my Emperor," he answered.**

** Mulan smiled. "I promise you Mulan, you will find a man who loves you for what's inside the skin and also what's outside." Mulan smiled even wider. She kissed her Baba on the cheek and ran happily away to her house.**

Mulan cried louder. Mushu, who couldn't stand to see his friend in such pain, yelled out something rather stupid and selfish, "Oh come on Mulan! You'll get over it soon! Look at Shang I don't think he's crying hysterically about the loss of his father! Where's your sense of humor?"  
As soon as the words came out Mushu regretted them. "Where's my sense of humor? You're such a bastard, Mushu! I JUST LOST MY PARENTS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? NO, I GUESS YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE SO BUSY WRAPPED UP IN YOUR GIANT EGO THAT YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!" Mulan yelled. She saw Mushu's eyes fill with tears. She couldn't believe she had just called her guardian who cared for her and protected her during the army a bastard. She knew he was the complete opposite. Her dark eyes turned soft. "I'm sorry I yelled Mushu. I need to be alone!" she said, running away.

Mulan sat down on the log. She was cold and tired but she dare not sleep. How long had it been since she ran away from Mushu? She figured about ten minutes. Suddenly, she felt a firm hand grab her wrist gently. When Mulan looked up it was him… Li Shang. "Shang!" she exclaimed, throwing herself in his arms.

"I'm happy to see you, too," Shang said.

"I missed you so much," Mulan told him.

He sat down next to her on the log, wrapping his red cape around her. "It's dangerous for you to be out here alone," he warned.

"Oh come on, Shang! You know I can take care of myself!" Mulan snapped bitterly.

"I know but I get worried about you," he said. Mulan felt herself tingle. He really cared about her, a dream come true.

"Shang?"

"Yes, Mulan?"

"What was your father like?"

There was a brief moment of silence. Shang looked away. His father's death still hurt him badly. "I'm sorry," Mulan said.

"Don't be," Shang said. "My father to me was probably the greatest man in the world. He was so brave and strong and honorable. But when he wasn't being a general he was being the best father in the entire world. You'd expect him to be more like a trainer than a father. He did train me but he loved me. Even when he was disappointed with me. You'd also expect him to favor me over my sister and brother but he loved us all. I forced myself to believe that he wasn't dead, that he was just hiding in the next room and when I found him he would have my sister and brother on his lap, telling them stories. But it never happened."

"You really loved him?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever cry over him?" Mulan asked curiously.

Shang looked at her with a certain expression on his face. After a while he answered, "I don't cry, Mulan."

"It's okay to cry, Shang."

"No, Mulan. It's okay to cry for women and little children but not for men, especially a general."

"Oh."

"His death really affected me."

"How?"

"Ever since he died I've been afraid to love someone so much."

Mulan sighed. Poor Shang, she thought. But the young general brushed back a strand of her hair and said, "But every time I'm with you it gets harder to _not_ love someone so much." Mulan's heart beat spread up. He loved her! To her surprise he leaned and his lip brushed against hers gently.

They had been kissing for quite a long time when Shang pulled away. It was a long passionate kiss but suddenly Mulan felt something hard knock her on the back of her head. "Shang, what's going on?" was Mulan's last words before she lost consciousness…


	6. Chapter 6

When Mulan opened her eyes she was in a dark carriage. Two tough-looking men were sitting next to her, staring straight ahead. Mulan didn't remember s single detail about last night. All she remembered was kissing Shang repeatedly, being knocked on the back of the head, and fainting.

Mulan's head was throbbing from the back. Whatever they used to knock her out it was hard. Her view of the carriage was blurry. So blurry that she drifted back to sleep.

The second time Mulan awoke the first thing she felt were tight grips on her arms. She looked behind her to see the steps heading to the royal throne room. She would've taken them all down but her body was much too weak. But her vision was beginning to clear. The soldiers burst through the doors. Lu Xi Fu wasn't angry at all. They delivered him his prize. Mulan got a glimpse at the man in front of her. He appeared to be leading the men holding her. His hair was tied back in a bright red ribbon and he was wearing a red cloak.

"Just like…no!" Mulan said to herself softly, "He wouldn't do that, he loves me.

"Well done, Li Shang! You captured her! You have certainly proved yourself as great as the stories say," Lu Xi Fu cheered.

Shang betrayed her! With the anger flaming inside her Mulan found her strength. She screamed an kicked wildly and hysterically. In all the chaos she managed to break free and knock down the men. She fixed her eyes on Lu Xi Fu and charged towards him. A confused Shang grabbed her before she could make her move.

"I thought you loved me!" Mulan yelled out. Lu Xi Fu laughed loudly.

"Oh please, snake! Do you really think the general of the Middle Kingdom would actually be in love with a peasant girl who joined the army?" Lu Xi Fu laughed.

Sadly enough Mulan knew it was true. For once the stuff that came out of that creature's mouth wasn't complete crap. Look at him compared to her. Shang deserved better. The tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

Lu Xi Fu seemed to be enjoying her pain. "What should I do with her your majesty?" Shang asked, hoping it was a gentle punishment.

"Take her to the dungeon where her screams can't be heard," he sneered. "As reward for catching my prey you are invited to stay in my palace." Shang responded with a slow nod.

"As for you," Lu Xi Fu turned to Mulan, "You're punishment will be more severe than anything you have ever imagined. Get her out of my sight right now."

Mulan wanted to scream and cuss him out but she kept her anger inside of her. She looked down as she was lifted and carried out of the throne room. Mulan was thrown into a dark dungeon cell. A wide smirk appeared on the men's faces. They enjoyed seeing the woman who was so strong and dominant at her weakest and most inferior.

"I hope you rot in here forever," one man said. He kicked over the bowl of rice that Mulan was supposed to eat and they both walked proudly out of the dungeon.

That night Shang was bathed, dressed in royal blue robes, and invited to dinner with Lu Xi Fu. "Good evening, your highness," Shang said.

"Please, we are friends now that you captured my prey. Call m Lu Xi Fu or Fu for short," Lu Xi Fu said. _I will never be friends with you_, Shang thought. Shang nodded. Suddenly, he saw three pretty girls dusting and cleaning an expensive-looking vase. One of the girls turned around and Shang recognized her immediatly. It was Princess Mei along with Princesses Ting Ting and Sue.

"What are the princesses doing cleaning?" Shang asked curiously.

"Former princesses, you mean. They are not my daughters so they are no longer your's or anyone else's concern. They're doing rather well for spoiled princesses who were waited on hand and foot," Lu Xi Fu laughed. Shang's eyes grew more dreary and he yawned.

"Are you tired, General. If you are, you should get some rest. A man needs his reast," Lu Xi Fu said. _That must be why you're up all night, because you're not a man_, Shang thought.

"Yes, Lu Xi Fu. Thank you very much," Shang said. He got up and walked out of the dining room and into his guest room.

Mulan lay on the unconfortable straw bed, crying. Suddenly, her cell opened and six hooded figures walked in. Four hooded figures pinned her down to the straw bed. One clamped his hand down on her mouth. The last one pulled out a small lit match and raised it high above Mulan...

**Don't forget to review! Here are some little things I call rewards and consequences.**

**Rewards: If you do review chapters will be updated sooner.**

**Consequences: Id you don't review I will make you BEG for chapters. **

**Now, do I really have to THREATEN you to get you to review? You make me feel like a teacher threatening her students with 20 weeks of detention if they don't do they're homework. You know what, that sounds like a good teacher. Who's your teacher, I wonder if she'll give out 20 weeks of detention...**


End file.
